User blog:Parrrley/Lexor, the Peacekeeper of the Sands
Lexor, the Peacekeeper of the Sands is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities extra Armor and Magic Resistance. This bonus stacks up to three times and the bonus will be improved at Level 7 and 13. }} Lexor has a chance to heal himself for with his basic attacks. Lexor's basic attacks damage himself but their damage is increased by |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = of current health }} Lexor calls upon the powers of the Desert sending forth a devastating sandstorm with a radius of 200 that damages and slows by 40% enemy units over 4 seconds. Enemies that face the storm are blinded for 1.5 seconds. Moving along with the sandstorm grants Lexor and his allies 30% movement speed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Lexor aids the spirits of his allies and blesses a target 400-radius for 5 seconds. Lexor and his allies will be healed 0.5 seconds and have their armor increased while standing on this area. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Lexor unleashes all of his power, enlarging his size, gaining bonus health, and summoning a storm of justice that damages every enemy unit within 175 units over 15 seconds. He will also cleanse himself from any debuff and increase healing from any source by 20% for the duration. Allies within 700 units of him are healed for part of the damage taken. |leveling = of damage taken |cooldown = 120 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Additional information: Rage of the Sands is casted like Viktor's Death Ray and Rumble's The Equalizer. Justice of the Sands will increase the healing of Spirit Aid. Change Log: 04/15: *Q got a new name. *E received a longer cooldown (increased to 22 from 11 seconds), mana costs reduced to from 100 at all ranks. AP Ratio reduced to per second, because I noticed on lvl 5 it heals more than Janna's ultimate on level 1 which is probably too strong. *W now grants a movement speed buff to allied units when moving in the same direction as the sandstorm (similar to Galio's Righteous gust) to grant him more mobility. Mana cost reduced to 80 at all ranks. *Passive got a rework after being considered as way too strong. Quotes ;Upon Selection *As I live, my allies will too. ;Attacking *I seek to bring peace. Through War. *My brothers cannot fight forever. *I bring life and death. *The circle of life and death is at my hands. *Their power does not affect me. *I have the power over their life. *I create life. And I destroy it. *If it brings peace. *This war will stop. *They cannot hurt us. ;Movement *Where I go, life will shine... and wither. *I walk the path of life and death. *My brothers will be in peace. *Our empire needs to be protected. *I will not rest. *Peace will be found. *The living will know peace. *The dead will know peace. *Peace is the highest of priorities. *They cannot fight for eternity. *Everything is just a matter of time. War, but peace too. ;Joke *My greatest enemy? Oh surely not my brothers. But the red dot. I can sense ... something evil about it... ;Taunt *The circle of life and death is at your disfavour. *I may heal my allies. But YOU will have to pay for it. ;Upon getting healed by Soraka *We chose the same path, Starchild. The right one. *We bring peace together. ;Upon receiving Kayle's ultimate *Your judgement was right. *Peace for eternity. Unnatural, yet pursuable. ;Upon dying *Is this ... peace? Category:Custom champions